1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a charging control method for a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, battery packs are mounted on portable electronic equipment, such as notebook computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and camcorders, and are thereby used to power these devices.
Particularly, notebook computers require a large-capacity battery pack because they consume a large amount of power. For enlarging the capacity of the battery pack, methods for enlarging the capacity of a battery cell itself and methods that connect a plurality of battery cells having the same capacity in parallel are used. However, because the former increases the size of the battery cell itself and the latter uses a plurality of battery cells, the size of the battery pack increases.
Accordingly, some users connect an adapter to portable electronic equipment, particularly, an electronic device such as a notebook computer, to continuously supply power to the electronic device.